


Fools Rush In

by Rainbow_Transform



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Death, Don't be dicourages, Like, M/M, You know who you are ;), for someone, just keep reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: Five Times Victor Sees Yuri dying, and the one Time Yuri sees Victor





	Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfictiongreenirises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongreenirises/gifts).



> I have no regrets.

**1**

His name is Victor, in this life, and Yuri’s his partner’s name. Victor loves Yuri, and Yuri loves Victor. He  _ knows _ it. Yuri’s a figure skater, just like Victor.

 

And he’s absolutely  _ breathtaking _ . When he moves, it’s like the Earth and Sky come together. And it’s absolutely perfect - if Yuri can just forget himself when he is dancing. (Victor knows he can; and he does.)

 

And then… then they get married. Victor can only live in Victor’s life for so long, and Yuri can only stay for so long. Victor promised himself, he did, that he wouldn’t get too attached. He’s already attached to his pet, and he thinks Yuri is, too.

 

“Victor,” Yuri murmurs. “Come to bed, please?”

 

“In a minute, Yuri.” Victor replies. Yuri huffs, and leaves into their bedroom. Victor watches him go, before signing his name and the time date onto his letter. 

 

They adopt four children. Two boys, two girls. The girls are identical twins, and the boys are cousin that were separated. Victor loses himself into fatherhood and spouse hood. He loves Yuri like he loves his mothers from past lives, perhaps more. 

 

Victor’s little girls grow up, and marry men. His two boys grow up, one marries a man, and one doesn’t marry at all. They (the parents) don’t try to get him to “go out and get a woman”. Why should he? 

 

If he wants a spouse, he’s capable to get his own; they aren’t going to push him. 

 

Yuri grows older, and Victor lets himself grow older, too. He has to keep up his ruse. Their children are gone, grown-up and beautiful. And their pet, his dog, his too young  _ puppy _ , dies. 

 

They get grandchildren. Plenty of them. Victor teaches them sewing; Yuri teaches them the concept of being accepting. 

 

Victor watches as Yuri grows even older.

 

And he watches Yuri’s breath leave his body.

 

And Victor mourns.

* * *

 

**2**

The next time Victor (now named Adam) saw Yuri (or Saturday) was three thousand years later. Victor saw Yuri’s hair - Victor always remembers his hair - and quickly goes up.

 

“Adam,” he says smoothly, trying to cover his bases and examine Yuri’s face. “Saturday.” Yuri - Saturday - says. 

 

“That’s a pretty name,” Victor says. Saturday doesn’t look up; and Victor’s eyebrows raise. “Thanks,” Saturday says, before thrusting something into Victor’s hands. 

 

It’s a little scrap of paper. “That’s my boyfriend’s number,” Saturday says. “Call him if you want to fight with him over me. I don’t care.” She flips her hair, and Victor watches. He reads the number off the paper, and pulls out his phone. She rolls her eyes and walks away. The phone’s ringing and a gruff voice mail picks up. “This is Peter Meltive. If you’re calling for my girl, you ain’t getting her. Leave a time and place, and I’ll find you, little  _ bitch _ .”

 

Victor quickly pulls the phone away and hangs up the call. He looks up at Saturday and says quietly “You know he could kill you.” His eyes are searching Saturday’s and she only glares.

 

“He loves me. And he loves our baby.” She places a hand against her own stomach and Victor’s drawn to it. The life form growing inside Saturday - inside  _ Yuri _ . Victor feels rage wash over him. Why is he feeling this way? He’s had plenty of wives and husbands across the years.

 

Why now? Why at this particular moment, to Yuri is he feeling this?  _ He’s the only one that came back. _ The Voice whispers and Victor pushes it away. He watches Saturday walk away, speaking on the phone to one of her friends.

 

He sees it on the news. Someone’s videotaped it. He sees Saturday screaming, being slammed into walls the floor windows. Everything. He sees her husband - boyfriend? - behind her, screaming something. Someone’s places subtitles.

 

_ “GET RID OF IT!” _

 

_ “Please…” _

 

_ “GET… RID… OF… IT! YOU FILTHY WHORE!” _

 

He watches as Saturday - and his  _ Yuri  _ \- crawls out of her home, screaming. Blood is matted into her hair; eyes are dull. She’s screaming and there’s blood everywhere. Victor’s eyes begin tearing up as he watches her boyfriend following her, pulling out a gun. He shoots her. Victor watches.

 

The next day, Victor’s found dead in his apartment.

* * *

 

**3**

He doesn’t see Yuri until almost a billion years later. He’s a boy this time, and Victor’s so glad to see him he hugs him straight away. Yuri is rigid, before he pushes Victor away, brow furrowed and angry. Victor begins babbling, and talking about how great it is that he’s here with Yuri before Yuri stops him.

 

He begins using American sign language. Victor’s picked up a lot of things, but why is he using sign language?

 

_ “I’m deaf. Why did you hug me?” _

 

_ “I’m… sorry. I thought you were someone I knew.”  _

 

Victor stand aside, and watches as Yuri walks up to the airport. Victor follows (he’s heading to America to study). He overhears conversation with Yuri about different things - and learn other things. He learns that Yuri’s American in this one, and he was born deaf. He also realized that today was the day Yuri’s going home.

 

_ “I can’t wait to see my mom again! She always has the best food, and she’s not going easy. That’s what she said!”  _ Yuri signs and Victor reads. Yuri’s eyes lit up as he keeps talking and Victor’s heart begins to wring itself. 

 

_ “Mine, mine, mine,” _ it whispers and Victor gently tries to guide it away. “Not now.” He murmurs quietly.

 

His heart’s crying, Victor can tell. But for right now, he needs to board the plane for America. He sits down, places earbuds into his ears, and he begins blasting his music. The plane begins to take off, gathering speed, and Victor’s staring out the window. Everyone else is clutching their seats because the plane is lifting off soon. Victor keeps looking at the patches of grass; and he turns his head, just slightly, to stare at Yuri’s face just inches behind him.

 

“Lloyd!” One of Yuri’s friends scream, and Victor turns around. Lloyd? It doesn’t fit, Victor knows. Nothing ever fits quite right besides ‘Yuri’ on Victor’s tongue. 

 

The plane’s flying over the ocean and Victor is watching the ocean below. It’s a huge thing and Victor wonders how it’d survived all this time. But, then again, he’s sure the ocean wonders that about Victor too. Victor gently places a finger against the cold glass of the window, and the plane begins falling.

 

_ “I’m sorry, passengers, there seems to be a problem,” _ someone’s saying over the intercom. Victor sighs. Is this what he gets for meeting Yuri? They’re killing him now?

 

**_“Victor…”_ ** the Voice says warningly but Victor shrugs it off. He’s going to die anyway, it’s okay. He turns around, and yanks Yuri - Llyod - into the biggest, sexiest kiss of his life before the plane smacks into water, and Victor watches as Yuri and his friends die from the impact. Then, Victor himself dies.

* * *

 

**4**

He meets Yuri, now called Marissa, sitting next to her friend. She’s laughing, flipping her long hair behind her shoulder. Victor (called Sam), is staring but Marissa just smirks at him. She’s the “popular” girl at school, and Victor - Sam - is a  _ nerd _ . It’s only natural that the nerd likes the popular girls; and the popular girls date the jocks.

 

Victor - Sam - tries to get Yuri - Marissa - to go out with him. Just one date. Perhaps Victor - Sam? - could get them to remember Yuri’s first life. But Marissa just shrugs him off, yanks his flowers’ petals off and laughs in Victor’s face.

 

_ And Victor still loves her. _

 

Maybe it’s because, buried deep underneath Marissa’s “life” is three other lives that Victor was there for. In this decade, Yuri’s hair is blond and his - her - eyes are this brownish-blueish color. Victor loves that color. 

 

Marissa’s dating this one guy - he’s a jerk - but Victor knows it’s because he’s a child. Barely even past sixteen, and this is his first life. Victor isn’t the kind of jealous husband - ex husband - especially since Yuri’s been “dead” for more than three billion years.

 

Victor’s hair is dyed brown; and he’s still got his blue eyes. He watches Marissa work, and he knows he’s probably going to get beat up after school. He can take them, he’s confident enough. He’s got the brawn of “Adam”; the skill of Victor; the moves of Allison; and the love of his husband. He’s sitting at the library when he realizes that not one person has come by.

 

_ A party. A drunken, drunken party. Yuri’s going to be there. Yuri’s going to die.  _ The Voice says, emotionless. Victor keeps a straight face, and nods. He’s used to it by now.  _ They’re going to say he was driving. They’re going to force the blame onto him. What’re we going to do? Nothing!  _ The Voice cackled. Victor’s eyed the book next to him. He wonders if it’s too late to see if he’d be able to sneak in.

 

He grabs his keys, texts his “mother”, and goes into his car. He starts it up, and pulls it out smoothly - he’s had years of practice. He begins driving toward the house where the parties are usually at - Susan McBride’s - and another car suddenly appears right in front of him. Victor tries to slam on the brakes, and the person in the other car tries, too.

 

Victor’s car crashes into the other’s. The crash sound makes Victor’s head hurt and his neck snaps forward and back. Breaking and fixing it. They must be watching and laughing as Victor whimpers, bringing his hand up to his bloody head. He coughs, and the passenger car gets out and stumbles. 

 

“What the fuck!?” He screams before he turns to the car. “Marissa? MARISSA?” And Victor only has a moment to process which Marissa they’re speaking about before he blacks out. 

* * *

 

**5**

The last time Victor sees Yuri die comes when Yuri’s a transgender boy, and he’d just gotten divorced from his wife. They had three kids that Yuri - naturally - tried to get joint custody of, but was refused when the court learned he was transgender.

 

Victor has seethed, and ranted, and threw things. But nobody would change their mind and Victor can’t exactly go support Yuri in court. If he’d do that, Yuri would die, and Victor would be left wondering if they would be cruel and send him back to reincarnation; or if they’d be kind and finally place Yuri’s restless spirit to peace.

 

He’s practically vibrating when Yuri comes onto the television. Yuri begins talking about how much he’d lived and how his life was dictated by him trying to be Yuri - or Luke, in this case - and how Samantha wasn’t him. 

 

And Victor’s heart, this human human heart, began hurting. Breaking. Flipping inside his chest; fighting to break out because it yearns for a boy who’d never come back to him. Victor stares at Yuri, looking so much like his old self - the only difference is his face. His nose looks broken; eyes are too sunken; hair is limp, lanky and red. 

 

Victor can stare at Yuri for hours - if he could. But, right now, he’s too busy trying to figure out exactly how to fix this curse. This curse for Yuri. Victor’s lived with this “curse” or “blessing” depending on how you’d feel about it for decades - but he can remember. Yuri can’t. 

 

Maybe it’s something emotional? Perhaps Yuri had suffered great loss beforehand? In his second life that prevented him from remembering? Victor flips through pages and pages of the book he’d picked up long ago. The pages are yellowed, and dirty in spots where the oil on Victor’s fingers rubbed off spots. There’s letters, pages, and even whole texts missing from this book but the most important is the thing Victor has memorized. Pushing pages of notes out of his way, Victor begins to read it again. The words began to mix together (again) and Victor almost screamed.

 

“I can deal with this curse!” He screams at Them. “He  _ can’t _ !”

 

**_“He doesn’t even remember. How can he deal with something he can’t remember?”_ ** They ask. Victor’s eyes are hard as he threatens, begs, and even tries to bargain. They refuse.

 

The next day, the news says that Luke - Yuri - died in a gang beating. They’d ganged up on him, calling him “faggot” and “little girl” and beat him to death.

* * *

 

**+1**

Yuri didn’t quite remember anything before his twenty-third birthday. He’d just walked into a bar and he’d noticed a silver-haired man who was drinking away his life. 

 

“Hey,” Yuri had said, pulling his brother’s arm. “Is he familiar?” His brother just looks at him, laughs loudly, and claps him on the back. 

 

“Every silver-haired man looks familiar to you!” He yells, and the man-who-drinks turns around to stare at Yuri with utter confidence in his eyes. A soft smile pulls up the the corner of his mouth, and Yuri’s mouth pulls up in response.  The man-who-drinks gets up, places a few bills on the bar, and walks by Yuri. 

 

He doesn’t stumble, which means he’s either not drunk enough or can hold his liquor surprising well. He walks past Yuri, and just gave him a quick glance - a once-over - and walks out the bar. Yuri’s mouth turns down his smile and - is he pouting? Yuri sighs deeply and shoves his hands into his pocket when he feels a scrap of paper. He opens it and almost blacks out.

 

_ Hi ;)  _

 

_ Here’s my number. Call me if you want to hang out, or something. _

 

_ -Victor  _

 

Yuri calls him straightaway. Victor sounds like he’s laughing and Yuri’s blushing but he’s not backing down. 

 

“Come meet me at the cafe across the bar,” Victor’s voice is smooth. And like he’s trying not to cry. It’s an odd combination - but Victor’s voice does it justice quite well.

 

Yuri escapes from his brother’s side and crosses the street. Victor’s sitting at a table, drinking a cup of coffee and holding a pastry. He turns, and grins up at Yuri who smiles back.

 

“Victor.”

 

“I know. I mean - I’m - I’m - I’m Yuri. I am. Me. Yuri. I.”

 

Victor laughs, a rich sound and Yuri wants to hear it again. He sits down next to Victor, and his eyes are bright and large. Can’t Victor just laugh one more time? He keeps looking left and right; as if something’s going to jump out and attack them.

 

“Victor?” Yuri asks.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Of course,” a smile and Yuri can’t help but do it either. “Just checking some things.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They smile and a waitress comes over. Yuri asks for a hot chocolate, and she smiles before going away. There’s a flash of movement in Yuri’s peripheral vision; it’s a flash of silver? He turns his head, and gets a face-full of gun. 

 

“Turn over pockets,” the woman says in a thick accent. The man next to her looks proud, in a fatherly-kind-of-way. 

 

“Turn over pockets,” she demands. Yuri shows her his wallet, and give it to her; then his watch, and that was everything that he had. 

 

“More,” the man demanded. Yuri flinched before trying to explain that he doesn’t have anything else. 

 

_ “Il n’a rien d’autre?” _

 

_ “Non.” _

_  
_ _ “Tirez sur l’homme à côté de lui.” _

 

The woman turns the gun on Victor, and pulls the trigger. Yuri screams, and Victor’s bleeding. Yuri’s cradling Victor’s head in his arms already (why is he doing it?) and he’s crying.

 

Victor grips Yuri’s hand and smiles. “It’s okay,” he whispers. “It’s okay.”

  
His grip goes slack and his eyes glaze over and Yuri _screams_.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE ALL THE REGRETS


End file.
